


[Podfic] Salt of the Earth

by RurouniHime, sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Healing, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Road Trips, Snow and Ice, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's slower to wake out here, less apt to leap into awareness. Maybe it's the clean air, or the steady hush of wind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Salt of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salt of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807605) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



> Author's notes: This story follows the events in As Sharp as Any Thorn by about a month. You don't technically have to have read ASAAT to read this, but what the characters are discussing might not make as much sense if you haven't.
> 
> ASAAT was written before Iron Man 3, so it does not include those canon additions. On the bright side, no spoilers for the movie.
> 
> Podficcer's notes: I highly recommend reading (or listening to) ASAAT before reading/listening to this. Sure, you don't have to, but it's a great story so you should. :)

**Length** : 5,486 words / 41 m  
 **Format** : mp3  
 **Size** : 35mb

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1v0j0n6hgh5czk6/%5BAvengers%5D_Salt_of_the_Earth.mp3)


End file.
